ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Dead Redemption 2: Undead Nightmare 2
Undead Nightmare 2 ''is an expansion pack for ''Red Dead Redemption 2 ''made by Rockstar Games that adds a whole new story mode, focusing on Arthur Morgan as he searches for a way to stop the outbreak of supernatural creatures spreading around each of the states; not only zombies, but vampires and werewolves as well. The story of ''Undead Nightmare 2 is non-canon, because it coincides with the same timeline as Red Dead Redemption 2. It is to be released October 28, 2019, three days prior to Halloween. Plot TBD Cast * Roger Clark as Arthur Morgan '- The primary protagonist of both ''Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and ''Undead Nightmare 2. Arthur is a high-ranking member of the Van der Linde gang whom in Undead Nightmare 2, is searching for cures for each supernatural threat while defending the living from the supernatural. * Rob Wiethoff as 'John Marston '- The primary protagonist of Red Dead Redemption, secondary protagonist and major character of Red Dead Redemption 2, and simply just a major character in Undead Nightmare 2. A member of the Van der Linde gang who occasionally aids Arthur as he protects the land from the supernatural * Benjamin Byron Davis as 'Dutch van der Linde '- A primary antagonist in Red Dead Redemption ''and a major character in both ''Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and ''Undead Nightmare 2. The notorious leader of the Van der Linde gang who aids Arthur as he fights the supernatural until he himself is affected with the Moon Curse and becomes a werewolf. * Curzon Dobell as 'Hosea Matthews '- A major character in both Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and ''Undead Nightmare 2. He helps Arthur fight the supernatural until he contracts the Blood Curse after surviving a vampire bite. * Cali Elizabeth Moore as 'Abigail Roberts '- A major character in both Red Dead Redemption ''and ''Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she plays a supporting role but doesn't much fight against the supernatural. She is the lover of John and mother of their young son Jack. * Noshir Dalal as 'Charles Smith '- A major character of Red Dead Redemption 2. A recent addition to the Van der Linde gang who is a mix of Native and African American. He plays a huge role throughout the events of Undead Nightmare 2, as his knowledge of evil spirits and "Skinwalkers" help Arthur learn more about the Moon Curse. * Harron Atkins as 'Lenny Summers '- A major character in Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and ''Undead Nightmare 2. Lenny aids Arthur against the supernatural until he contracts the Blood Curse by being bitten by Hosea. * Gabriel Slayer as 'Javier Escuella '- A central antagonist in Red Dead Redemption ''and major character in ''Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, he becomes infected by the Undead, but is kept hogtied until he is cured. * Steve J. Palmer as 'Bill Williamson '- A central antagonist in Red Dead Redemption ''and major character in ''Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, he becomes infected by the Undead, but is kept hogtied until he is cured. * Alex McKenna as 'Sadie Adler '- A central major character in Red Dead Redemption 2. The most recent addition to the Van der Linde gang after being recently widowed by the O'Driscoll Boys. In Undead Nightmare 2, she aids Arthur as he fights the supernatural. * Peter Blomquist as 'Micah Bell '- The primary antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. A recent addition to the Van der Linde gang. He stays shadowy and hidden throughout the events of Undead Nightmare 2 ''until he reveals how he gained both the Blood and Moon Curse and became an unholy hybrid that Arthur must put down. * James McBride as '''Uncle '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption ''and ''Red Dead Redemption 2. A reformed petty thief who had been a long-time member of the Van der Linde gang. In Undead Nightmare 2, he mostly defends the camp from supernatural that have discovered the camp's whereabouts, despite having lumbago. * 'Sean MacGuire '(No voice in UN2) - A major character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, he contracted the Blood Curse and appears only briefly in a cutscene where he attacks Arthur only to be shot in the head and killed. * 'Josiah Trelawny '(No voice in UN2) - A major character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, he only appears as an Undead. * 'Susan Grimshaw '(No voice in UN2) - A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she appears as the first Undead that Arthur encounters and has to be put down after infecting Bill and Javier. * Meeya Davis-Glover as 'Tilly Jackson '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she was infected with the Blood Curse and became a bride of '(TBD) '''the Vampire Overlord. * Jo Armeniox as '''Karen Jones '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she was infected with the Blood Curse and became a bride of '(TBD) '''the Vampire Overlord. * Samantha Strelitz as '''Mary-Beth Gaskill '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she was infected with the Blood Curse and became a bride of '''(TBD) '''the Vampire Overlord. * Penny O'Brien as '''Molly O'Shea - A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. In Undead Nightmare 2, she was infected with the Blood Curse and became a bride of (TBD) 'the Vampire Overlord. * Marissa Buccianti as '''Jack Marston '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. The son of John Marston and Abigail Roberts. In Undead Nightmare 2, he is a supporting character who only affects the story in a minor way. * Graham Greene as 'Rains Fall '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. ''The chief of the Wapiti Native American tribe. * Jeremiah Bitsui as '''Eagle Flies '- A supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2. ''The son of Rains Fall. * James Murtaugh as '''Obediah Hinton '- A minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2. An elder from Butcher's Creek. In Undead Nightmare 2, Obediah helps Arthur summon the Goatman. * Brandon Williams as 'Jeremy Gill '- A minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2. A famous fisherman known for selling giant stuffed fish, who later turns out to be a fraud. In Undead Nightmare 2, Jeremy Gill helps Arthur deal with the Flat Iron Lake Monster and its spawn. * TBD as 'Dr. Frank Styne '- A minor character in Red Dead Redemption 2: Undead Nightmare 2. A mad scientist who is attempting to create his own monster using the parts of dead animals and a person. Supernatural Humanoids Undead (Zombies) The undead are humans who were infected with the Mask's curse. They show no emotion, and only have the goal of feasting on human flesh, infecting more humans in the process. There are four types of Undead. * 'Normal '- Slow, but can run for short periods of time. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * 'Bolter '- Fast zombies that are hard to hit. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire, but can be stunned with non-headshots. * 'Bruiser '- Big, durable zombies that can charge and knock the player down. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. * 'Retcher '- Zombies that spit toxic snot at the player. Can only be killed with a headshot or being lit on fire. They explode upon death, which can kill the player. Vampires Vampires are either people infected with the Blood Curse or were born as so. They show pure hatred towards humanity, killing and draining the blood of their victims. They are strictly nocturnal, as sunlight burns them. There are three normal types, plus a fourth boss type. * 'Normal '- Vampires with no special abilities, but are the only type that can carry firearms. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Swarm '- Vampires that can transform into a swarm of bats to attack the player, but are generally easy to kill. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, Ornate Dagger, or just being hogtied in place until daylight comes, as they cannot transform into a bat swarm unless they jump. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Shadow '- Vampires that can transform into a shadowy mist which can be hard to spot by the player during the night, and can ambush the player by doing so. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Can be hogtied, but can transform into shadowy mist and escape. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. * 'Overlord '- Beastly, large, powerful vampires that no longer look completely human, but a combination of man, bat, and dragon. They have the ability to fly, and can instantly kill the player by pinning them and draining their blood if the player doesn't break free. Can only be killed with Silver Cross, Silver Ammo, Holy Water, Holy Light, and Ornate Dagger. Cannot be hogtied. Garlic wreaths repel them, but do not kill them. Werewolves Werewolves are people who can transform into a bipedal, wolf-like beast under the Moon Curse, and have a savage hunger and a vigorous instinct to hunt. They have immense strength and are very fast. They are nocturnal, but can only be found during a full moon. They can be skinned for their pelt, meat, etc., just like regular animals. There are four variants plus a legendary boss variant that can be found in Tall Trees. * 'Timber '- A werewolf with black colorations much resembling a timber wolf. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Grey '- A werewolf with grey and white colorations much resembling a grey wolf. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Rougarou '- A light brown variation of werewolf that can only be found in Bluewater Marsh and Bayou Nwa. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Snowy '- A white variation of werewolf that can only be found in Grizzlies West. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. * 'Legendary Alpha '- A massive legendary albino battle-scarred variant that is found in Tall Trees. Can only be killed with Silver Ammo and Ornate Dagger. Undead/Supernatural Animals * Undead Rabbit * Undead Rattlesnake * Undead Chicken * Undead Cat * Undead Goat * Undead Sheep * Undead Dog * Undead Pig * Undead Fox * Undead Coyote * Undead Grey Wolf * Undead Timber Wolf * Undead Peccary * Undead Wild Boar * Undead Cougar * Undead Panther * Undead Pronghorn * Undead Bighorn Sheep * Undead Whitetail Deer * Undead Elk * Undead Black Bear * Undead Grizzly Bear * Undead Alligator * Undead Cow * Undead Ox * Undead Bison * Black Goat (Unique to "'''An Unforgivable Sin - IV") * Flat Iron Lake Monster Juvenile (Unique to "Something In The Water - I" 'and '"Something In The Water - II". Mythical Animals and Cryptids There are three types of cryptids, two unique to a mission, and (TBD) mythical creatures in the game. Upon approaching the territory of one, a message should appear in the top left corner. These messages say: "You have entered the area of a recent sighting of a cryptid. Hunt this cryptid by finding clues of its whereabouts." or "You have entered the area of a recent sighting of a mythical animal. Locate this mythical animal by finding clues of its whereabouts." Sasquatch (Cryptid) Sasquatches are tall, hairy humanoids that are very elusive. They are mostly peaceful, but if shot, can quickly turn aggressive. They can be found in most states, but are quite rare. They can be tracked, but their trail can be quickly lost even while using Eagle Eye. They can be skinned for their pelt, meat, etc., just like regular animals. There are three variants, plus a legendary variant that can be found in Grizzlies East, Ambarino. * Regular '- Dark brown and black variants of Sasquatch that can be found mostly in Tall Trees, but can sometimes be found in Big Valley and Grizzlies East. * '''Yeti '- White and cream yellow variants of Sasquatch that can only be found in Grizzlies West. * 'Skunk Ape '- Rusty red and light yellowish-brown variants of Sasquatch that can only be found in Bluewater Marsh and Bayou Nwa. * 'Legendary '- A large, battle-scarred Sasquatch that can be found in Grizzlies East, Ambarino. This variant is more aggressive than normal Sasquatches. Unlocked after completion of Supernatural Hunter IV. (See '''Challenges). Chupacabra (Cryptid) Chupacabras are large, hairless canines that are very elusive. They have long, black quills that run along their back. They are relatively shy, but can turn aggressive once shot. They can be skinned for their skin, meat, etc. just like regular animals. There are two variants plus a legendary variant that can be found near the Rio Del Lobo formation in New Austin. * Male '- Dark grey with long black quills running along their back. * '''Female '- Light grey with shorter black quills running along their back. Smaller in body size than males. * 'Legendary '- A battle-scarred melanistic male Chupacabra with white quills running along his back. Only found near Rio Del Lobo rock formation in New Austin. Unlocked after completion of Supernatural Hunter III. (See '''Challenges). Goatman (Cryptid) The Goatman is a goat-headed, large, black humanoid with glowing red eyes and long horns. The Goatman is unique to the Obediah Hinton survivor mission "An Unforgivable Sin - IV" (see Missions) at Butcher's Creek, where Arthur must search for a special black goat as a sacrifice to the pentagram at the abandoned shack outside of Butcher's Creek's boundaries. Upon being killed, its horns can be cut off as a trophy. Wendigo (Cryptid) The Wendigo is a tall, pale, slender-bodied humanoid figure with a skull similar to that of a deer's. They have an everlasting hunger for human flesh, and a wide array of deadly supernatural powers. The Wendigo can only be hunted in the Rains Fall survivor mission "The Cannibalistic Spirit - V" (see Missions) at the Wapiti Indian reservation, where Arthur and Eagle Flies must summon and kill it. Upon being killed, its head can be cut off as a trophy. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse (Mythical Animals) The Four Horses of the Apocalypse are unique horses with unlimited stamina, invincibility, and their own unique special abilities. They are found in separate areas on the map. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse consist of: War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. * War '- A crimson-colored horse with flames trailing from his mane and tail. His special ability is igniting every enemy he comes in contact with. He can be found in the open desert near Armadillo, New Austin. * '''Pestilence '- A red-eyed albino horse with blood dripping from his eyes, patches of scars on his body, and a green miasma emitting from his body. His special ability is stunning enemies on contact. He can be found in Tall Trees. * 'Famine '- A dark brown horse with locusts swarming his body. He is the fastest of the Four Horses, and his special ability is to send swarms of locusts at enemies. He can be found near Butcher's Creek in Roanoke Ridge, New Hanover. * 'Death '- A multi-colored black, brown, and grey horse with ghastly white eyes and a white mist trailing from his body. His special ability is to explode the heads of the Supernatural upon coming in contact with them. He can be found anywhere on the map, but has the highest chance of spawning in Bluewater Marsh, Lemoyne. Alternatively, he is rewarded after completion of the Undead Nightmare 2 ''story mode. Unicorn ('Mythical Animal) The Unicorn is a very rare mythical animal that can be found anywhere on the map. It is pure white, and has a trail of rainbows shooting from its back. It has infinite stamina, and cannot die from fall damage, as it slowly hovers down to the ground while it is in the air. Manmade Mutant (Mythical Animal) The Manmade Mutant is a mythical animal unique to the survivor missions "The Mad Scientist - I", "The Mad Scientist - II", and "The Mad Scientist - III". In the third mission, the creature comes to life as an abomination and starts to go on a violent rampage throughout Annesburg. Upon killing the Manmade Mutant, its bear heart can be cut out as a trophy. Flat Iron Lake Monster (Mythical Animal) While occasionally able to be spotted and also able to get killed by, the Flat Iron Lake Monster becomes interactive with during the survivor mission pack "Something In The Water". It is very large, and somewhat resembles a mosasaur, except equipped with webbed alligator-like feet and a set of two, pale-white eyes on both sides of its face. It is a very hard boss to kill, but is vulnerable to eye shots, which are marked in red while in Dead Eye. One of its teeth can be cut out as a trophy and can be made into a very rare and beneficial talisman after it is killed. Missions Story Missions (Will be added in order) (1.) Strange Occurrences Coming soon. Survivor Missions An Unforgivable Sin A four-part mission that involves Arthur Morgan as he helps out Obediah Hinton of Butcher's Creek draw out the demon that curses Butcher's Creek. * An Unforgivable Sin - I '- Arthur searches for the source of the demonic hauntings within Butcher's Creek, which eventually leads to the abandoned shack on the outskirts of Butcher's Creek that has a glowing red pentagram underneath. * '''An Unforgivable Sin - II '- Arthur finds out how the goats are connected to the demonic haunting after being attacked by multiple possessed goats with glowing red eyes after going back to the pentagram. * 'An Unforgivable Sin - III '- More possessed animals attack Butcher's Creek and Arthur must help out by killing these demonic animals. * 'An Unforgivable Sin - IV '- Obediah Hinton tells Arthur of a mysterious black goat that was seen shortly after the demonic attack, and how a possible sacrifice of this specific goat could lure out the demon. Arthur captures this goat and leads it to the shack as so, and upon sacrificing it upon the pentagram, it glows a bright red and transforms into the Goatman, blowing up the abandoned shack in the process. Arthur is faced with the task of killing the Goatman and sending it back to hell. '''The Mad Scientist A three-part mission that involves Arthur Morgan as he helps out a mysterious scientist by the name of Frank Styne bring a new species of animal to life. * The Mad Scientist - I '- Dr. Styne needs help with a special elixir that consists of Creeping Thyme, Violet Snowdrop, and Wild Mint. After Arthur finds all these ingredients, and the elixir is made, the two find out that the elixir did nothing to the creature, but it did attract a horde of Undead, which begin to attack the house. Arthur must defend the house from the Undead swarm. * '''The Mad Scientist - II '- Dr. Styne wants Arthur to meet up with Marko Dragic at Doverhill for help on getting electrical power from lightning. Arthur finds out that Marko is being held hostage in his own lab by a group of vampires. After killing the vampires, Marko gives a few electrical conductors to Arthur, despite heeding warnings to Arthur about Dr. Styne. * 'The Mad Scientist - III '- After discovering a massive hole in the house along with Dr. Styne's mutilated body and the creature missing, Arthur discovers large hoofprints that lead to Annesburg, where it turns out the creature is on a rampage, murdering animals, people, etc. Arthur must kill the Manmade Mutant before it harms more innocent people. '''The Cannibalistic Spirit A five-part mission involving Arthur Morgan as he helps Wapiti Indian Chief Rains Fall and his son Eagle Flies summon a legendary supernatural being known as the Wendigo under a hunch that it is behind the plague. * The Cannibalistic Spirit - I - 'Arthur meets Rains Fall and Eagle Flies, as well as a few other Native Americans, meditating at the ceremonial tent above the reservation. Rains Fall explains how they are keeping a Wendigo at bay through their spiritual meditations, but they can't hold their barrier much longer. Rains Fall asks Arthur to gather ceremonial herbs for the ritual. * '''The Cannibalistic Spirit - II - '''Arthur returns to the ceremonial tent only to find Rains Fall and Eagle Flies being attacked by a pack of werewolves. Arthur must kill the werewolves. * '''The Cannibalistic Spirit - III - '''After giving the herbs to Rains Fall, Arthur is sent out to search for a wolf skull artifact that was believed to be sold off to the Saint Denis fence. * '''The Cannibalistic Spirit - IV - '''After retrieving the artifact, Rains Fall starts the ceremony, only for it to be interrupted by large white wolves with gleaming blue eyes, which turn out to be Skinwalkers. * '''The Cannibalistic Spirit - V - ' '''Something In The Water A difficult three-part mission pack that has Arthur Morgan assist fisherman Jeremy Gill as he chases down the lake monster of Flat Iron Lake. Coming soon. ™ Challenges There are four challenges in Undead Nightmare 2, each with about 5 tasks for each challenge. Each challenge rewards ammo and sometimes unique weapons. Supernatural Hunter * Supernatural Hunter I '- Kill 100 normal undead. Rewards: 50 Silver Revolver Cartridges * '''Supernatural Hunter II '- Kill and skin 50 undead animals. Rewards: 50 Silver Repeater Cartridges, 50 Shotgun Ammo. * 'Supernatural Hunter III '- Successfully bait in, kill, and skin 5 Sasquatches and 15 Chupacabras. Rewards: 100 Silver Repeater Cartridges, 50 Silver Shotgun Ammo, 25 Silver Rifle Ammo * 'Supernatural Hunter IV '- Hunt and kill the Legendary Chupacabra. Rewards: Unique "Chupacabra Slayer" LeMat Revolver, 150 Silver Revolver Cartridges. * 'Supernatural Hunter V '- Hunt and kill the Legendary Sasquatch. Rewards: Unique "Sasquatch Slayer" Buffalo Rifle, 100 Silver Rifle Cartridges. Supernatural Sharpshooter Coming soon. Supernatural Alchemist Coming soon. Four Horses of the Apocalypse * 'Four Horses of the Apocalypse I '- Find and tame Pestilence. Reward: Pestilence Blood Pact * 'Four Horses of the Apocalypse II '- Find and tame Famine. Reward: Famine Blood Pact * 'Four Horses of the Apocalypse III '- Find and tame War. Reward: War Blood Pact * 'Four Horses of the Apocalypse IV '- Find and tame Death. Reward: Death Blood Pact New Outfits Werewolf Hunter * 'Legendary Werewolf Head Hat '- Requires: Legendary Werewolf Pelt * 'Legendary Werewolf Roper '- Requires: Legendary Werewolf Pelt, Perfect Werewolf Pelt * 'Legendary Werewolf Coat '- Requires: Legendary Werewolf Pelt, Perfect Werewolf Pelt * 'Legendary Werewolf Riding Gloves '- Requires: Legendary Werewolf Pelt, Perfect Werewolf Pelt * 'Legendary Werewolf Boots '- Requires: Legendary Werewolf Pelt Vampire Slayer * 'Vampire Slayer Top Hat '- Requires: Completion of Story Mission "Bloodied Fangs" (see '''Missions) * Vampire Slayer Tuxedo '''- Requires: Completion of Story Mission "Bloodied Fangs" (see '''Missions) * Vampire Slayer Cape '''- Requires: Completion of Story Mission "Bloodied Fangs" (see '''Missions) * Vampire Slayer Gloves '''- Requires: Completion of Story Mission "Bloodied Fangs" (see '''Missions) * Vampire Slayer Boots '''- Requires: Completion of Story Mission "Bloodied Fangs" (see '''Missions) Holy Priest Coming soon. Commando Coming soon. Undead Gunslinger Coming soon. New Weapons/Ammo * Torch * Silver Cross * Scorpion Revolver * LeMat Revolver * Buffalo Rifle * Blunderbuss * Crossbow Pistol * Silver Crossbow Bolts * Silver Revolver Cartridges * Silver Pistol Cartridges * Silver Repeater Cartridges * Silver Rifle Cartridges * Silver Shotgun Shells * Holy Water * Holy Lamp * Boom Bait New Equipment * Blood Pact * Garlic Wreath New Craftables * Undead Bait * Boom Bait * Blunderbuss Ammo * Fire Silver Revolver Cartridges * Explosive Silver Revolver Cartridges * Split-Point Silver Revolver Cartridges * Fire Silver Pistol Cartridges * Explosive Silver Pistol Cartridges * Split-Point Silver Pistol Cartridges * Fire Silver Repeater Cartridges * Explosive Silver Repeater Cartridges * Split-Point Silver Repeater Cartridges * Fire Silver Rifle Cartridges * Explosive Silver Rifle Cartridges * Split-Point Silver Rifle Cartridges * Fire Silver Shotgun Ammo * Explosive Silver Shotgun Ammo More TBD. New Miscellaneous Items * Undead Ribs * Vampire Fangs * Vampire Eyes * Werewolf Teeth * Werewolf Claws * Werewolf Eyes * Sasquatch Teeth * Sasquatch Heart * Sasquatch Eyes * Chupacabra Fangs * Chupacabra Heart * Chupacabra Claws * Chupacabra Eyes * Goatman Horns * Goatman Hoof * Goatman Eyes * Manmade Mutant Heart * Wendigo Head More TBD. Mechanics There are many mechanics present in Undead Nightmare 2 ''not present within the base game that relate to the mechanics of the original ''Undead Nightmare. Town Defense Sometimes, the towns and cities around the map will be under attack by the undead or the supernatural. The player must clear the location of any present undead or supernatural. Once the zone is cleared, rewards such as ammo are given, and the player will be allowed to sleep safely in a bed. Over time, the town/city will become filled with undead and supernatural, and the player must return to aid the survivors once more. A unique town defense scenario occurs during the survivor mission "The Mad Scientist - III", where the player must kill the Manmade Mutant mythical animal boss at Annesburg. Graveyard Cleansing Mostly mission-specific, the player travels to graveyards around the map to cleanse them of the undead. The cleansing process starts once the player burns a single coffin with the torch, then must burn the rest of the coffins. Once all the coffins are burned, the player must destroy all of the undead. Upon burning the final coffin, a unique undead bursts from its slumber. Cleansed graveyards cannot become overrun with undead again. Catacomb Cleansing Mostly mission-specific, the player travels to ancient catacombs around the map to cleanse them of vampiric sources. The cleansing process starts once the player enters the catacombs and raises the silver cross. Then, the player will awaken sleeping vampires that must all be destroyed. After a unique vampire is destroyed, the player must place a garlic wreath at the entrance of the catacombs to cleanse them. Den Cleansing Mostly mission-specific, the player travels to werewolf dens hidden around the map to cleanse them of the lycanthropes that reside within. The cleansing process starts automatically once one of the werewolves within the den detects the player. After killing each werewolf including the unique pack alpha, the den is cleansed. Multiplayer Undead Nightmare Online Coming soon. Supernatural Overrun A co-op wave-based minigame where a posse of five players fight for survival against hordes of supernatural and the undead. Starter weapon is the Cattleman Revolver, and each player gets 100 rounds of silver cartridges and 200 rounds of normal cartridges, but other weapons and more ammo can be purchased at the store than can be found within each map. Each wave has a time limit, however, and failure to complete the wave within the given time results in losing the match. If a player dies, they spectate until the next round. Every player dying also results in a game over. Maps * Saint Denis * Rhodes * Bolger Glade * Lagras * Shady Belle * Annesburg * Van Horn Trading Post * Butcher's Creek * Doverhill * Blackwater * Beecher's Hope * Tall Trees * Valentine * Emerald Ranch * Strawberry * Pronghorn Ranch * MacFarlane's Ranch * Tumbleweed * Armadillo * Coot's Chapel Gallery Coming soon. Trivia * The legendary Werewolf in Tall Trees is a reference to the rumor of a werewolf in Tall Trees in Red Dead Redemption. However, the werewolf in Red Dead Redemption was proven fake. * Dr. Frank Styne is a wordplay on the famous character Dr. Frankenstein. * The Manmade Mutant is a reference to the "Manbearpig" from South Park. The Manmade Mutant appears in the base game as an easter egg, but never comes to life. * The Scorpion Revolver was Red Harlow's personal weapon from the first Red Dead game, Red Dead Revolver. Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Category:Expansion Packs Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Zombies Category:Cryptids Category:Rated M Category:DLC Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:M-Rated video games Category:Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:M Rated Category:PEGI 18